Something
by greenapple7
Summary: A heavily publicized proposal. A long awaited love confession. A final heist. All in one night. What could possibly go wrong? (Canon Pairings)


The evening sky was undoubtedly at its most beautiful form that night. The sky was clear, the stars were twinkling, and the full moon was shinning. In a much simpler term, it was a romantic night. Or it was _supposed_ to be romantic as far as two detectives, a phantom thief and their respective partners were concerned.

* * *

Let us start with the infamous Detective of the East who started to feel the familiar tingle of nervousness three months ago when he walked out of a jewelry shop in Tokyo. If anyone recognized his pathetic attempt at disguises, he would personally see to it that they would be well fed and well clothed hostages in one of his many isolated cabins at least until he works up the nerve to ask someone something.

_"Shinichi? Where have you been? You look sick!" At twenty six, defense attorney Mouri Ran looked at him worriedly as she ran over to greet her longtime boyfriend. In response, the man simply shook his head and placed a kiss on her cheek._

_"I'm alright Ran." he replied and quickly removed his right hand from his coat pocket before she notices the slight square shaped bump._

_Ran nodded and took his bag and umbrella from his hands, things that she shouldn't be doing but she wanted to, so he let her. Shinichi smiled at their routine and felt so warm and giddy in the inside and he vowed at that very moment he would never let anything take away their moments._

_Ran returned to see her boyfriend lounging on the sofa, going over some case files. She sighed. Work is work, not even her- the great 'wife' (courtesy of Heiji-kun) of the Shinigami (Kuroba: patent pending)- could get in between that._

_Shinichi looked up to see Ran sighing with a distant look in her face. His gaze shifted to the case files in his hand and to his girlfriend. Oh._

_"Hey," he said and grabbed her hand and pulled her over his lap. She blushed at his forward move but settled comfortably at his chest._

_"How was your day?" he asked and subtly took a whiff of her strawberry scented shampoo. He began playing with her hair as she recounted the events of her day._

_"Oh yeah, that reminds me. An invitation for the annual Police gala came in today." she announced and Shinichi nodded. They continued to talk about the details until something struck the detective's brain._

_Police officers gathering. Ran in her beautiful dress. A permission from her father. Telling the world he loved her. A slap in Hattori and Kuroba's faces when they realize he has bested them again._

_It all fit together. Shinichi mentally nodded. He was going to do it this time._

_And they say he wasn't romantic, pft._

Therefore, Shinichi made sure Ran was definitely free for that night and the week after that. He threatened the necessary people, pulled some strings in some departments and finally, Mouri Ran's time was his for the next 8 days.

The night finally came and with so much hope in his chest and 24 pep talks, he marched in the gala with his best friend clad in red in his arm. But of course, with Hattori Heiji and him in the same room, with the addition of one Kuroba Kaito, plans became utterly useless.

* * *

But first let us back track to Shinichi's tan counterpart- another infamous detective who was named as the Detective of the West who, for all intents and purposes, labelled himself as unromantic and occasionally, stupid.

It was just another sunny morning in the Police Headquarters in Tokyo. Heiji was busy with paperwork and was bustling with so much energy that morning. The faster he could get this done, the more time he would spend with his childhood friend. That term irked him but he didn't have a choice _yet._ His long anticipated (according to Ran) and always delayed (from that smug Kudou) confession was an act of pure cowardice (said that phantom thief who couldn't even face his fear of the lady with the mop).

He wasn't a coward when he risked his life taking down one of Japan's largest criminal group, getting himself shot at the abdomen (he got an earful from a lot of people for that). He wasn't a coward when he ate the spiciest ramen the country had to offer. He wasn't a coward when he faced Makoto-san for a simple, _harmless_ spar.

But all of those moments went down the drain when he deduced that his confession might not be as succesful as neechan assured him to be. She was beautiful, Gods she was such a beauty, and he never had the courage to tell her that. Somehow, even if he knew how hard he tried to tell her, he often interchanged the words beautiful with Ahou. This type of jerk like behaviour led Heiji to accept the fact that his longtime love interest could pick someone more handsome, intelligent (let's face it, how could she find anyone smarter than him? tsk), gentler and most importantly, a more romantic man.

Hattori Heiji is not a coward in many things but when it comes to being rejected by the one woman he loved so much, he knew he wasn't strong enough to face that.

He finished his work earlier as expected and headed out after taking care of some things. He whistled merrily and passed by some establishments as he made his way to Kazuha's school. When he reached the gate, the guard immediately let Toyama-san's boyfriend in. Heiji thanked him and was supposed to walk up the stairs when he noticed two children bickering on the playground.

Somehow, he felt compelled to walk towards them and when he saw the tear stained face of the little girl, he couldn't help but to feel heartbroken.

"Hey, what's going on here?" he asked casually. The boy worriedly stared at the girl before looking at him.

"A-ah Onii-san, I think I made her cry." he replied in a hushed voice. The girl kept crying and left the two males on the same spot. Heiji's eyes followed her movement and saw that she perched on the swing set not far from them.

"What did you do?" he asked calmly, still looking at the girl, worried that she might hurt herself.

"I-i called her stupid." the little boy shyly admitted to which Heiji sighed. "But I feel sorry!I really do! It's just that- just that-"

"Yes?Its just that?"

The little boy looked at the little girl shyly and then replied.

"I-I wanted to tell her she looked pretty in her pigtails but- but it all came out wrong."

Heiji faced the little boy in front of him and saw himself staring at a mirror.

"You know-" said Heiji and crouched down to meet him in the eye. "I once made that mistake, Onii-chan was the biggest coward in the universe and I found out honesty was a virtue I didn't have."

The detective looked for signs of confusion in the boy's face but he seemed to understand so he continued.

"So if I were you, man up, little boy. Be brave and tell her what you really mean, don't make her cry anymore okay?" he gently adviced and the boy nodded. Heiji watched as he approached the girl and offered her the sweetest apology that only children could do.

Heiji had to smile at the scene. If only he had the guts to do the same. He sighed and looked up at the sky and wished for some courage to fall down so he could get this over with. He didn't notice the little boy come over with the little girl in tow.

The boy bowed deeply and smiled at the tanned skin man.

"Thank you Onii-chan, being brave makes all the difference." he said and Heiji felt like he was struck by lightning. He watched them walk towards the swing set again, playing with each other, their innocence was too pure for him to handle. But he was right, that damn kid was right.

"Heiji? What are you doing there?" a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up at saw Kazuha in a different light, literally. He smiled and took her bag.

"Nothing." he said and as they walked home, Heiji found his newfound strength comforting. At the gala, he would finally do it. He would be brave and that_, that would make all the difference._

Little did he know his plan will certainly be much different.

* * *

Finally, the third and final piece is the esteemed Phantom Thief, Kaito Kid. Clad in his usual white attire, he took a casual stroll down the streets of Tokyo with the dimmed lights as his companions on such a beautiful night.

Although the dark organization has been brought down many years ago, Kaito felt incomplete as Pandora was yet to be found and destroyed. Of course, he convinced himself that was the only reason why he felt that way. Not because he left someone six years ago. Without a word. Without any explanation at all. Without any apologies. Just with a single rose on her doorframe, as if that could redeem Kuroba Kaito in her eyes.

Not at all.

Not even as he found himself staring at her apartment at 3:45 in the morning, worrying at her lack of sleep since her lights were on. This was the third time this week that she refused to rest her pretty, little head. She was overworking herself probably to the point of exhaustion and although it wasn't his place to worry about her, he still couldn't help it.

Of course, visiting her apartment at the dead of the night or in the early hours of the day would make the charming thief a stalker. But he didn't care, as long as she was safe and sound, he didn't mind hanging outside her place. It made him feel important- looking out for any suspicious goons (which according to Tantei-san and Tantei-han was no one but him) in the area.

This was the least he could for breaking her heart for so many times now. He would reappear in Japan once in a while to check out possible leads and not because he wanted to see her cute little face which flushed with anger every time he would blow her a kiss. He would leave a rose everytime he held a heist and he knew she was watching. His three beloved detectives (that blond and british boy included) always made sure that the rose made its way exactly to its rightful owner. He stayed longer sometimes, just to see her smile when she thought no one was looking, at the lone rose. And then he would board on the next plane, continuing his search.

But now, he was finally close, so sure about the location of Pandora. Finally, this whole Kid fiasco would die down. Finally, he could get rid of that gem.

Finally, he could return to his home- to _her._

That is of course, assuming she'd take him back. But even after that, he needed to survive the countless beatings from a mop.

Pandora just had to be stored in some place so ironic Kaito wanted to bang his head in the wall so hard. He spent years of his life looking for this and yet, the accuracy of his information could not have irked him more.

Pandora was in the possesion of one Superintendent General Hakuba. When Kaito found out, he laughed so hard he felt like he was going clinically insane. And as luck would have it, he was displaying it in some lady's neck on the annual Police gala. Fate was funny.

So Kaito decided to settled everything there once and for all. It would be Kaito Kid's last heist and Kuroba Kaito's reapperance. He just hoped that with all the time and effort he placed into this heist, it would go smoothly.

Ha. He was so wrong

* * *

When Shinichi left his girlfriend to Kazuha, he did not expect to return to see them missing from their table. He whipped his head and immediately searched for Ran.

"Ah, Tantei-san, were you looking for the love of your life?" a smooth voice cut in his searching and Shinichi had to roll his eyes.

"Brave of you to come over and show your real face to a bunch of police officers, KID." he replied, still looking for Ran. Kaito sighed and sat down beside him, completely ignoring the glare the detective sent him.

"Ah well, I wouldn't miss the great Silver Bullet's proposal for the world." he replied casually to which Shinichi gaped at him.

"How the hell-"

Kaito buzzed him off with his hand and took a sip of the champagne in front of him.

"I _mistake__nly _overheard the darling Attorney talking about her gut feeling about a proposal tonight with that cute teacher that Tantei-han still hasn't asked out." As if on cue, one very distorted Hattori Heiji approached the table. He paused in shock when he saw the phantom thief in his real face grinning stupidly at him.

"The hell are you doing here?" he grunted and turned to Shinichi "Have you seen Kazuha? I haven't seen her since I left to get us some drinks."

Shinichi motioned at Kaito who prepared one of his theatric antics.

"Ah Tantei-han, glad you asked me _first_, I'm hurt by the way. This is my hurt face, by the way, just for future references." he said, pointing at his ridiculously pouting lips and his equally ridiculous puppy eyes. Both detectives rolled their eyes and waited for his answer.

"Oh come on, you didn't find this cute? Oh God, you two are robots." he complained and when he saw the dark expression on their faces he conceded. "They're outside, giggling about something _speciaaaaaaal_" he added a wink to Kudou. Heiji looked confused but nevertheless, felt relieved as he took the chair on Kudou's right.

"So, how are my two favorite detectives, Hattori, my love (Heiji rolled his eyes again), have you finally declared your undying love to your love?"

Heiji clicked his tongue and glared at the thief.

"Not that its any of your business, and since I know you won't stop until you get a proper answer ("Oh, Tantei-han, you know me so well."), I'm planning on telling her tonight in front of everybody." he said, bravely. The magician whistled and raised his glass to the detective. However, the other detective was shocked at his plan for confessing. Damn it. It wasn't until Kaito noticed the confused look on Shinichi's face that he realized his dilemma. Being the jerk he is, he gasped dramatically and worsened the situation.

"Oh no, but someone here is also planning to get laid (Shinchi threw him a balled napkin for that) , I mean, someone plans to get down on one knee!" Heiji's eyes widened but then narrowed.

"Oh come on Kudou, you and Ran can get engaged anytime. I've been stalling this confession for a long time now!"

"Come off it, Hattori. I had this idea first!Besides, you can confess after we get engaged."

"Nuh uh. You'll take all the romantic atmosphere away! Let me do it first!"

"Nope. Not a chance, Hattori."

"Shut up Kudou. You dont have a say in this. I'm going first."

"No, I am."

"Nope, I am."

"Ah well neither of you can do anything now. Look who just walked in."

The two detective followed the magician's gaze and indeed, the entire room, particularly the female population, had their eyes on the tall, dark haired man who just walked in. In a typical Shinichi ans Heiji fashion, they mentally described the man in terms of his physique- around 6'1, dark brown hair, blue green eyes, sharp facial features. However, in Kaito's eyes, there was no denying that the man oozed charm.

Interestingly, the man had two very familiar women in his arms. Kaito smirked. _This is going to be so much fun._

"Wait, isn't that-?"

"What the hell is that Ahou-"

On the man's left was a very blooming Toyama Kazuha who blushed profusely when the man leaned over to her ear and whispered something. On his right was a giggling Mouri Ran who probably heard what he whispered however the man turned to her and said something funny since Kazuha joined in giggling.

Kaito moved his sight from the two women who were very happy about whatever that guy was saying to his companions at the table who were very close to shoving a certain body down the chutes.

"Ah, look at your jealous faces. The green-eyed monster has done a great deal on both of you." teased Kaito and laughed uncontrollably at the redness of their faces. _Stupid detectives and their feelings. _

"If I were you Kuroba, I'd stop laughing and start joining our plan for the perfect murder."

Kaito's wheezing gradually stopped at the detective's words. Shinichi casually motioned his head towards the other side of the room. Kaito obliged.

There she was, the most beautiful woman in his eyes, clad in a long, blue gown and on her neck was the prized Pandora but that wasn't what bothered Kaito the most.

It was that man's right arm slithered around her waist and the flushed expression she had.

"That son of a bitch."

* * *

**Hi, what did you think? Thank youuu**. Byee.


End file.
